edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera
Appearance Chimera is a mixed creatures that have different animals mixed together, but failing, resulting in the failed experiment. It has three heads with sabretooths front teeths. The back is covered with fish's scales. The front limbs are more closely resemble those of a human being. It attacked its prey with its over 5m long tongue as long as its body length. Personality History Chimera was one of the failed experiments produced by SPIRAL scientists, and it was guarding Miina's Tomb along another chimera. Chronology Failed Experiment arc On Shirou's order Akira's Group had opened every trapdoors around The Tower. Because of that fresh air came into the underground beneath the trapdoors. Chimera slowly awoke from its hibernation and was feeling hungry. It saw an opening and started to emerge outside. It hit the trapdoor and fell down. After arriving on the outside it saw Sengoku's Group. It slowly advanced toward them and hit Yuki Sakuma with its long tongue. She fell into the trapdoor hole. After that it whipped the rest of the group. Most of the group retreated away from Chimera except Maya Miyauchi, Aya Tokiwa and Momoka Kirino. Maya and Aya attacked Chimera on the front, while Momoka attacked the beast from the back. The girls evaded the tongue's attack until Aya made a mistake and with that distraction Maya too. Both of them were hit and landed on the ground hard. On the back Momoka was charging toward Chimera. Chimera anticipated that because of one of its eyes and hit Momoka with its tongue. Maya tried to damage Chimera's frontleg by kicking, but it was too strong. Aya jumped up and aimed for Chimera's eye, but also failed its target. Chimera managed to defend three strong girl's attackers. A smoke Grenade was dropped in front of Chimera and Akira's Group managed to recover Maya, Aya and Momoka away from the battlefield. After the smoke cleared it went after Akira's Group again. Akira Sengoku turned and ran toward Chimera. Chimera attacked with its tongue and missed. Akira dodged and rolled under the beast. It turned and chased Akira at the trapdoor entrance. On its second attempted the Chimera's tongue hit Akira hard. Chimera tried to crush Akira with its paw, but missed by a hair. Rion Akagami came running toward Akira. Chimera saw that too. Kouichi Yarai ran past her and started his attack. With his Keys he managed to do damage on Chimera's nose. Chimera had now two new opponents to kill: Kouichi and Akira. Kouichi ran toward it and managed to evade Chimera's tongue. With one jump Kouichi landed on top of Chimera's heads. Kouichi was hitting Chimera's neck with his fist. Chimera used its tongue to repel its attacker, but couldn't hit the right angle. On the ground Akira attacked the beast on its leg. After awakening from its hibernation Chimera's body started to function as normal. Its used its paw to attack Akira. Chimera shaked its head to throw Kouichi off and charged against its attackers. With its new found strength Chimera attacked its attackers much harder. During the battle Miina Isurugi (Fake) managed to come close to Chimera's belly. He stabbed it with his Spear, but it wouldn't pierce through. Chimera noticed that and saw Miina. With one bite Chimera swallowed him whole. Akira attacked Chimera on its own. Chimera defended itself with its paw and charged against its attackers again. After a while Chimera started resting because of its stomach. Akira's Group had retreated from the battle. Chimera noticed a fire on the horizon and walked slowly toward it. It stopped in its tracks when it noticd Chimera II coming out of the trapdoor entrance, but it disappeared again into the entrance. Chimera ignored that and returned back toward the fire. All of a sudden Akira's Group emerged from their hiding place and started their attack. They attacked Chimera with their Spears. Chimera used its tongue to defend itself. In the end Chimera's body died from Akira's Group's spear attacks. With one last move Chimera tried to eat Kanako Oomori. Akira and Kouichi saw that and they smashed its head to completely kill it. Akira carved Chimera's stomach open and released Miina from inside. Trivia Category:Extinct Animal Category:Characters Category:Deceased